Bechloe Pitch Perfect Texts
by passionist
Summary: Beca and Chloe's sweet,short,cute convos/texts which will make you love them more, which will melt your heart, make you laugh your lungs out, cry(Oh! Sometimes there are gonna be sad endings- But hey Endings are the best part)
1. Drunk Beca

Beca texts chloe  
[BFF 02:45] : Ilovyouvertmuch

[Chloe 02:47] : Becs?

[BFF 03:00] : Ineedddyourhelpp

[Chloe 03:01] : Are you ok?Wait I am coming up

Chloe enters beca's room.  
Amy was nowhere to be found.  
 _"Off to take the revenge of being shot!  
Gonna shoot some assholes.  
Will Finish them like a cheesecake!"_ said her note lying on the table.

Beca was lying under their study table. Knees tuck in to her chest. Giggling. And shouting "Bring my fucking princess right now! I order you stupid Siri. Text my ... "  
"Chlo! Help me Chlo! I am lost!I am fucking lost!"

"Oh my aca-god! Are you okay becs.  
You are not lost, you are in your own room babe![Hugging her]"

"No!Chlo! I am lost in your eyes. Your blue eyes. When I look into your eyes, it is like a gateway into the world of which I want to be a part. I am lost. I can't take them off you. I dont know where to go."

[She leaned and helped her get up. Instead beca pulled her down and brought her under the table]

"Gal! You are strong"

"Yea! I am badass!Wanna see my six pack abs?"

"Babe you are drunk!"

"I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by YOU baele. Huh. Why are you so beautiful. Do you know if you were a vegetable, you would be cutecumber.

"Aww. becs! You know you are so sweet. You could get hershey's out of business."

"Don't you copy me beale.I am tired. Speaking of tired!Babe are you tired? You have been running all over my mind."

"Sweetie come on! Now get up,let me take you to the bed and put you down to sleep."

...

"Please don't go. I feel lonely without you. You 're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life. Life without you is like a broken pencil...pointless."

"Were you always this cute?Or drink changes you softie, my badass?"

"I am not softie. Just for you, I melt like hot fudge on a sundae. You are my major part of my life. Without you my music beats just go flat. If you tell anyone, I will kill them before they can make fun of me."

"Okay my sweet little badass, your secret is safe with me."[zipping the lips,throws the key]

[beca pointing next to bed] "I am feeling cold."

"There's such a thick blanket over you babe. "

"I want chloe blanket. She is so hot she can be blamed for global warming you know."

[Blushing] Babe what if you get fever?

"Then my dream will come true. I will look hot to you "

"Shshsh...come on scooch."

"I wanna cuddle. "

"Since when does my baddie wants to cuddle with me. "

"Since the day u barged in my shower and shot down my badass walls. Since the day I saw your blue eyes. Ah the red hair...Since the day I saw you in the activities fair. I just I just..."

"What babe?You just?"

"Please let me just look"

"What are you looking at?"

"You. Before I woke up from this dream."

" you like to tell me how come you are so drunk?"

"That Jesse Swanson! Son of ...!Fucker! Tells me I am gay. Says I dont have guts to tell you I dam I love you so I went to the..."

"Aca-excuse me? You what?"

[Shaking and scared]"I din say anything. Goodnight."

"You love me?"

"Nope."

"You love me...:D"

"Nu uh."

"Babe?"

"Yeah"

"I love you too beca. Hell lot..Look at you. Your lips look so lonely...Would they like to meet mine?"

#BechloeTheBeginning


	2. Bored Beca

B: Psssst

C: Yeah babe?Its 2 o clock at night! All good?

B: Yeah! Watcha doing?

C: -_- Sleeping! You should too...

B: Can't

C: Why?

B: ...

C: Imagine I am cuddling you and go. Sleep

B: Yuck! Now the cuddle monster will haunt me at night.

C: Dont you dare Mitchell.

B: Or what?

C: Nothing! Please sleep. I have exam tomm.

B: Psssttt

B: Chloe

B: Alive?

B: Just checking my keys qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm...

B: chloe

C: What is it Mitchell...I swear to god. One more text and I will barge into your room and kiss you so much that you will be tired of wiping it out.

B: While you are coming, can you please bring me some water, I am thirsty :P


	3. I can't be your girlfriend anymore Chloe

**I CAN'T BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE CHLOE**

* * *

Established bechloe relationship.

* * *

Beca moved to LA, Sammy got her a job at his record label. Chloe taught music to the underprivileged children at Atlanta(She was really considering the "Exotic Dancer's " Option unless beca gave her the death glare even kimmy jin would have been proud of ). Both of them were happily binded in this long distance relationship.

* * *

Beca : Umm Chlo. You there?

Chloe: Hey Muaahhhh... You aren't asleep yet? Missing me babe? :* :* :*

Beca: Hey. There's something I have been meaning to telling you since yesterday...

Chloe: Get your facts checked baddiee. You haven't said "You love me" since day before yesterday. Who is counting though :P . Okay lemme say it "I love you too" xxx

Beca : Baele. Please I don't have courage to call you . Please be serious for few minutes. Please...Listen to me.

Chloe : What is it ? What is wrong beca?

Beca : Please don't freak out okay. I have been meaning to say this since long. And before you jump to conclusions..I want to say Chloe you are the best thing ever happened to me. No matter what I say, remember it's not because of you. Its because of me...And promise me you won't cry...Please just do

Chloe : What is it beca? You are scaring me.

Beca : Please promise...

Chloe : I promise

Beca: I am sorry chloe. I really love you. But I dont ...I don't want to be your girlfriend any more...

Chloe : Breakup message? Oh-fucking-aca-god you are breaking up with me?Please give me one chance beca, there is nothing we can't solve together if we want...Please dont...What went wrong? Is it about Jesse?

Chloe : Becs..Please..One chance.

Beca : I am sorry chloe...

Chloe : I love you

Beca: I love you too...But I can't. I can't be your girlfriend any more..I don't know how to express

Chloe : ...

Door knocks...She ignores. "GO Away" she said. Door knocks again. Chloe listens a familiar voice. She rushes to the door.  
The tear sobbed eyes looked more blue than ever. One could be lost in those eyes. Her red hair looked even more beautiful in the moonlight.  
She fell to her knees crying. Helpless. Feeling as if her body is giving away. As if the pain in the heart will explode.  
She closed her eyes and listened.  
She could hear nothing but...

 _You shout it out,_  
 _But I can't hear a word you say_  
 _I'm talking loud, not saying much_  
 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_  
 _You shoot me down, but I get up  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _Ricochet, you take your aim_  
 _Fire away, fire away_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_  
 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
 _I am titanium_

 _Another day_  
 _Without your smile_  
 _Another day just passes by_  
 _But now I know_  
 _How much it means_  
 _For you to stay_  
 _Right here with me_

 _The time we spend apart will make our love grow stronger_  
 _But it hurts so bad I can't take it any longer_

 _I wanna grow old with you_  
 _I wanna die lying in your arms_  
 _I wanna grow old with you_  
 _I wanna be looking in your eyes_  
 _I wanna be there for you_  
 _Sharing in everything you do_  
 _I wanna grow old with you_

 _A thousand miles between us now_  
 _It causes me to wonder how_  
 _Our love tonight remains so strong_  
 _It makes our risk right all along_

 _I never knew such a day could come_

 _And I never knew such a love_  
 _Could be inside of one_

 _And I never knew what my life was for_  
 _But now that you're here I know for sure_

 _I never knew till I looked in your eyes_  
 _I was incomplete till the day you walked into my life_  
 _And I never knew that my heart could feel_  
 _So precious and pure_  
 _One love so real_

 _Can I just see you every morning when_  
 _I open my eyes_  
 _Can I just feel your heart beating beside me_  
 _Every night_  
 _Can we just feel this way together_  
 _Till the end of all time_  
 _Can I just spend my life with you_

 _Now baby the days and the weeks_  
 _And the years will roll by_  
 _But nothing will change the love inside_  
 _Of you and I_

 _And baby I'll never find any words_  
 _That could explain_  
 _Just how much my heart my life_  
 _My soul you've changed_

 _Can you run to these open arms_  
 _When no one else understands_  
 _Can I just spend my life with you  
_ _When I open my eyes  
_ _Can I just feel your heart beating beside me  
_ _Every night_

 _Can we just feel this way together  
_ _Till the end of all time_

 _Can I just spend my life with you_

 _Chloe Baele can you share with me your life?_  
 _Can I be called your wife?_

There was beca. On her knees. Singing out her love. Tears in her eyes. Ring in her hand.

Beca :You dork you promised you won't cry baele. I suck at all this. All I want to say is, this is the last time I will ever let you cry. And yes, I can't be your fucking girlfriend anymore Chloe Baele. I want to be your Wife. Will you marry me?


	4. Knock Knock

**Knock-Knock**

* * *

I know it's lame. But just thought to add it. It just makes me smile when I read this. Apologies :)

* * *

[Chloe]: Knock Knock...

[Beca] : What is it babe?

[Chloe]: Please na! Knock knock….

[Beca] : Go Away :P ! _I can't see any doors_

[Chloe]: :(

[Beca] : Dam! This can make me do anything. Just so you know if it had been anyone else, I would have never allowed to pull out this shit on me. Say…..

[Chloe]: Knock Knock...

[Beca] : Who's there? _Invisible door_

[Chloe]: Olive!

[Beca] : Olive who?

[Chloe]: Olive you!

[Beca] : Idiot! *Eye roll*

[Chloe]: Your Idiot! I love you babe :*

[Beca] : Knock knock ... _Imaginary door_

[Chloe]: Someone is trying to pull out my tricks on me

[Beca] : Fucker...Come on..Now who is spoiling it? There is a knock on the door...Knock knock...

[Chloe]: Who's there? _Better be someone hot...xxxxx_

[Beca] : Marry!

[Chloe]: Marry Who?

[Beca] : Marry Me? Will you marry me ? :*


	5. Stupid

Just a smaller one :) 

* * *

Chloe: :( :/

Beca : What happened Chlo?

Chloe: I don't feel good. Terrible pain in heart.

Beca : Okay who's ass am I kicking today?

Chloe: Noone's :( I love somebody becs. Unfortunately that person is already in a relationship with someone.

Beca : Who is it? Just tell me.. Any person who chooses someone else over you is a fucking stupid asshole.

Chloe: What did you call yourself?


	6. Interview

**Ellen-Interview**

* * *

Established Bechloe

* * *

"So beca, tell me something about your celebrity crush?"

 _'I know everybody is, but I'm totally obsessed with Beyoncé'. 'I walked past Beyoncé at one point and, because I'm not worthy, I didn't look at her.I love her to moon and beyond and back. If she tells me to kill someone, I will';_

Chloe: You do know, I am watching your interview right? What were you...How could you...?  
Beca: What babe? What happened?  
Chloe: Nothing -_-  
Beca: R u okay chlo? R u mad at me for something?  
Chloe: No I am not mad.  
Beca: R u sure babe you not mad?  
Chloe: Yes  
Beca: Sure?You are not jealous  
Chloe : Yes :/  
Beca: Okay if you are not...Give me a kiss x0x0x0  
Chloe: Go take kiss from _Beyoncé'_.  
Beca: I knew it. Come on. You are not gonna hold that are you?  
Beca: Can I tell you something?  
Beca: Or may be not.  
Beca: May be you can keep ignoring me. Coz that makes me feel fucking awesome -_-  
Beca: Watch the second part of interview after that stupid commercial break.

"So 6 Time grammy award winner beca Mitchell is back with us. Beca what is your favorite song?"

 _Umm! Undoubtedly Titanium. I love my girlfriend so much. This song reminds me of "her"._

"So girlfriend huh. Would you like to shout out to the world your love?"

 _*looks at the camera. Both hands covering the mouth . Whispers "CHLOE BEALE I LOVE YOU" *_

"Interesting, why did you whisper?"

 _'You asked to shout out to the world, Well she is my world. My only world.'_

"Aww...Adorable you are...You really love her!"

"Anyways as much as we would love to listen to your adorable love story we are little short on time! But I can't allow you to leave without listening your song. Her new album is out now. Sure shot last minute christmas gift.  
Beca Mitchell everyone . Stage is all yours..."

*Points to camera*

 _I give her all my love  
_ _That's all I do_

 _And if you saw my love_  
 _You'd love her too_  
 _I love her_

 _She gives me everything_  
 _And tenderly_  
 _The kiss my lover brings_  
 _She brings to me_  
 _And I love her_

 _A love like ours_  
 _Could never die_  
 _As long as I_  
 _Have you near me_

 _Bright are the stars that shine_  
 _Dark is the sky_  
 _I know this love of mine_  
 _Will never die_  
 _And I love her_

 _Bright are the stars that shine_  
 _Dark is the sky_  
 _I know this love of mine_  
 _Will never die_  
 _And I love her_

Chloe: *Image: Sad Pout*  
Chloe: I love you too.  
Chloe: I am sorry  
Chloe: Babe?  
Chloe: Now you ignoring...:(  
Chloe:I deserve this.  
Beca: I love jealous chloe. Muaah.. Gotta catch the plane. Will be home by tomm morning. Then there's only me and my hot girlfriend and beyonce . JK :P I love you. And I miss you. ll back soon.  
Chloe:Come back soon.


End file.
